Erkenntnis und Hoffnung
by The-Pursuit-Of-Justice
Summary: Allerdings wurden ein paar Leute von den Todessern entführt.“ ... Richard James' Vater seufzte. Es ist zwar noch nicht bestätigt, aber anscheinend gehört auch Sirius zu den entführten Personen.“
1. Charaktere

**Die Marauder**

**1.1 James Potter**

Spitzname: Prongs „Krone", Potter, Jamie

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Animagi: Hirsch

Besonderes: Jäger

James liebt es Streiche zu spielen, vor allem den Slytherins und den Lehrern. Er und Sirius haben nur ihre Streiche in Kopf, gehören in der Schule aber trotzdem zu den Besten. James ist ein bisschen arrogant, kindisch, stur und angeberisch, aber er ist ein echter Freund, der für Sirius, Remus, Lily und auch Peter alles geben würde. Leider führt er sich vor allem in Lilys Gegenwart arrogant auf, weswegen sie ihn nicht ausstehen kann.

Als er, Sirius und Peter erfahren haben, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, haben sie versucht Animagi zu werden, um ihn in Vollmondnächten zu begleiten, was sie in ihren vieren Jahr auch geschafft haben.

**1.2 Remus Lupin**

Spitzname: Moony

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: Vertrauensschüler, Werwolf

Remus wurde schon als er klein war von einem Werwolf gebissen und hatte eigentlich gar nicht erwartet, nach Hogwarts gehen zu dürfen. Er ist sehr klug und wissbegierig, aber auch mutig. Leider ist er eher schüchtern, was aber mit seinem Werwolfdasein zu tun hat, er denkt immer, dass er eine Gefahr für die anderen ist. Doch James, Sirius und Peter haben ihm von Gegenteil überzeugt.

**1.3 Peter Pettigrew**

Spitzname: Wormtail „Wurmschwanz", Pete

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Animagi: Ratte

Besonderes: -

Peter ist sehr zurückhaltend und auch kein sonderlich guter Zauberer. Er ist lediglich bei den Maraudern, weil sie ihn beschützen. Außerdem wird er von James und Sirius oft verspottet, nur Remus hält zu ihm.

**1.4 Sirius Black**

Spitzname: Padfoot „Tatze", Black

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Animagi: schwarzer Hund

Besonderes: Treiber

Sirius ist, trotz seiner rassistischen Familie, in Gryffindor und hält auch sonst nicht viel von den Ansichten seiner Familie. Er ist immer gut gelaunt und wie James für jeden Spaß zu haben. Er ist auch vorlaut und charmant. Jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts findet ihn süß.

**Andere wichtige Charaktere**

**2.1 Lily Evans**

Spitzname: Evans, Lils

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: Vertrauensschülerin, muggelstämmig

Lily ist immer sehr bedacht darauf, die Regeln einzuhalten, weshalb sie die Marauder nicht mag. Sie ist ein Ass in Zaubertränke und auch sonst eine sehr begabte Schülerin, was damit zusammenhängt, dass sie viele Bücher liest.

Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, deshalb hassen die Slytherins sie.

**2.2 Sarah Baxter**

Spitzname: -

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: Hüterin

Sarah ist eine Freundin von Lily und Hüterin der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor. Sie ist wie Lily sehr schlau und liebt Bücher über alles. Sie stammt zwar von Zauberern ab, wuchs aber bei ihrer Tante auf, die ein Muggel ist. Dadurch hatte sie vorerst nicht allzu viel Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt und auch für sie sind einiger Dinge neu.

**2.3 ****Mary MacDonald**

Spitzname: -

Alter: 16

Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: Jägerin

Mary ist Jägerin in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor. Sie liebt es mit Jungs zu flirten und sie flachzulegen und ist sozusagen das weibliche Gegenstück zu Sirius. Dennoch ist sie mit Lily befreundet, da sie sich im Gegensatz zu Sirius nicht so machohaft benimmt und es mit manchen Jungs auch ernst meint.

**2.4 Alice Jones**

Spitzname: Al

Alter: 16

Haus: Ravenclaw

Besonderes: Vertrauensschülerin

Alice ist eine gute Freundin von Lily, Sarah und Mary, Vertrauensschülerin von Ravenclaw und ist mir Frank Longbottom aus Huffelpuff zusammen.

**2.5 Frank Longbottom**

Spitzname: -

Alter: 16

Haus: Huffelpuff

Besonderes: Vertrauensschüler, Jäger

Frank Longbottom ist Vertrauensschüler und Jäger von Huffelpuff und ist mir Alice Jones aus Ravenclaw zusammen.

**3.0 Die Lehrer**

**3.1 Albus Dumbledore**

Alter: 95

Fach: Schulleiter

Früheres Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: Vorliebe für Zitronenbonbons, sehr weise, weiß immer, was im Schloss passiert

**3.2 Minerva McGonagall**

Alter: 60

Fach: Verwandlung

Früheres Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sehr streng, bevorzugt niemanden

**3.3 Horace Slughorn**

Alter: 64

Fach: Zaubertränke

Früheres Haus: Slytherin

Besonderes: Hauslehrer von Slytherin, hat seine Lieblinge

**3.4 Filius Flitwick**

Alter: 76

Fach: Zauberkunst

Früheres Haus: Ravenclaw

Besonderes: Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw, sehr klein

**3.5 Pomona Sprout**

Alter: 51

Fach: Kräuterkunde

Früheres Haus: Huffelpuff

Besonderes: Hauslehrer von Huffelpuff

**3.6 Alex Harper**

Alter: 47

Fach: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

Früheres Haus: Gryffindor

Besonderes: -

**3.7 Binns**

Alter: uralt, der ist immerhin ein Geist

Fach: Geschichte der Zauberei

Früheres Haus: Huffelpuff

Besonderes: Geist

**4.0 Die Slytherins**

**4.1 Severus Snape**

Spitzname: Sev, Schniefelus, Snape

Alter: 16

Besonderes: war einmal der beste Freund von Lily Evans, Lieblingsopfer von James und Sirius

**4.4 Regulus Black**

Spitzname: Reg

Alter: 15

Besonderes: kleiner Bruder von Sirius

Regulus hasst seinen Bruder nicht wirklich, auch wenn er so tut. Im Inneren bewundert er ihn für seine Stärke und seinen Mut, doch das würde er niemals offen zugeben, auch nicht vor Sirius.


	2. Wie immer

„Verdammt, wo bleibt Wormtail denn?", schimpfte Sirius. „Wir haben uns doch für 10 Uhr verabredet." Er lief unruhig auf und ab.

Remus legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich, wahrscheinlich wurde er aufgehalten."

„Können wir nicht schon ohne ihn gehen?", fragte James und stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er bis jetzt gelehnt hatte.

„Nein!", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Wir warten auf ihn. Warum habt ihr es eigentlich so eilig?"

Sirius grinste. „Er will nur endlich zu _Qualität für Quidditch_ und sich einen neuen Besen kaufen. Außerdem hofft er Lily dort zu treffen."

„Ich hab genau gehört, dass sie sich mit ihren Freundinnen vor _Qualität für Quidditch _treffen will. Das ist meine Chance. Vielleicht ändert sie ihre Meinung ja doch noch."

Sirius beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Remus. „Wenn Evans jemals ihre Meinung über Prongs ändert, dann fress ich meinen Besen."

„Hey Leute", piepste jemand und die drei drehten sich um.

„Hey Wormtail!", begrüßte Remus den kleinen Marauder.

„Mensch Wormy, wo warst du? Wir waren um zehn verabredet", meckerte James. Bevor Peter zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, sagte James: „Wie auch immer, da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir ja endlich gehen."

„Prongs will nur endlich zu seinem Besen und zu Lily", erklärte Sirius auf Peters fragenden Blick. „Wobei er wohl nur bei seinem Besen Glück haben wird."

James warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und ging los.

„Na dann, bringen wir es hinter uns, wir müssen noch unsere Schulsachen kaufen", meinte Sirius und folgte seinem Freund. Plötzlich leuchtete etwas in seinen Augen auf. „Wer weiß, vielleicht treffen wir auch Schniefelus", grinste er.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm Wormtail, gehen wir ihnen hinterher, bevor sie noch etwas anstellen." Er schaute noch einmal zu den beiden, die sich darüber unterhielten, was sie mit Snape anstellen konnten und schmunzelte. „Wie immer."

„Ich frag mich immer noch, warum ich mitgekommen bin", maulte Lily. „Ihr wisst, dass ich Quidditch nicht mag."

„Wir gehen dafür auch mit dir nach _Flourish&Blotts_", versprach Sarah und schaute sich ein Besepflegeset an. „Und falls es wegen Potter ist, der wird nicht kommen. Er wollte am Wochenende in die Winkelgasse gehen, hat er mir gesagt."

Verwundert schaute Lily sie an. „Warum redest du mit Potter?", fragte sie empört.

Abwehrend hob Sarah die Hände. „Er hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich weiß, wer der neue Quidditchkapitän ist. Nachdem Yvan letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, brauchen wir einen Neuen."

„Stimmt, das hab ich ja total vergessen. Was glaubst du, wer es wird?", fragte Mary interessiert und schon waren die zwei in ein Gespräch über den neuen Quidditchkapitän vertieft.

Lily verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was alle an diesem Sport so toll fanden. Sie selbst war, wie alle anderen damals in der ersten Klasse, schon auf einem Besen gesessen und ehrlich gesagt konnte sie es nicht ausstehen.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Ladentür und die Marauder traten ein. Genervt stöhnte die Rothaarige auf. Wenn man vom Teufen sprach! „Wovon haben wir gerade geredet?", zischte sie zu Sarah.

Irritiert schauten die zwei ihre Freundin an. „Na, darüber dass Potter…" Sie brach ab, als sie James ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

Auch James hatte die drei Mädchen mittlerweile gesichtet und steuerte auf sie zu. „Hey Evans", grinste er und fuhr sich durchs Haar, „gehst du mit mir aus?"

Lilys smaragdgrünen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Erst wenn die Hölle gefriert", gab sie bissig zurück.

James' Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das war kein ‚Nein'. Jetzt muss ich nur noch dafür Sorgen, dass die Hölle gefriert, dann geht Evans mit mir aus." Er drehte sich zu Sirius um. „Du hilft mir doch dabei Padfoot, oder?"

Sirius hob den Daume zum Zeichen, dass James auf ihn zählen konnte. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und Lily verdrehte erneut ihre Augen. „Also wirklich Potter, ich hätte dich echt für schlauer gehalten. Das nur eine Redewendung, es ist unmöglich, dass ich jemals mit dir ausgehe."

Seufzend schaute James sie an und fuhr sich wieder durchs Haar. „Es ist immer dasselbe. Was hast du nur gegen mich?"

„Wie oft denn noch? Du bist arrogant, kindisch, selbstverliebt, angeberisch und nervend. Eher würde ich mit dem Riesenkraken ausgehen als mit dir", knurrte sie.

„Was? Du würdest den Riesenkraken mir vorziehen?", fragte er beleidigt.

„Als nächstes gehst du noch mit Schniefelus aus", spottete Sirius.

„Niemals", rief James. „Er hat sie beleidigt."

Lily warf James einen finsteren Blick zu. „Was zwischen uns ist, geht dich nichts an. Und nur zu deiner Information: Selbst er wäre eine besser Wahl als du. Ich würde mit jedem lieber ausgehen als mit dir", keifte sie.

Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie will echt lieber mit Schniefelus ausgehen als mit dir. Dabei ist er ein fetttriefender, schleimbeutliger, hässlicher, idiotischer Slytherin."

„Hör auf so über ihn zu reden", schrie Lily und einiger Leute drehten sich zu ihnen um.

„Whoa, reg dich ab Evans", meinte Sirius in seinem üblichen Tonfall.

Die Rothaarige wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders, hob ihr Kinn und stolzierte aus den Laden.

Mary wollte sich gerade wieder einem Besen zuwenden, als sie von Sarah gepackt wurde, die sie ebenfalls aus den Laden schleifte.

„Wie immer", murmelte Remus, während James ihr gekränkt nachsah.

„Autsch, das tat weh", kommentierte Sirius. „Sie zieht den Riesenkraken und sogar Schniefelus dir vor."

„Warum? Ich liebe sie, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als dass sie endlich mal ja sagt." James lies den Kopf hängen. „Ich glaube langsam wirklich, dass es keinen Sinn mehr hat." Er suchte schnell seinen Besen und bezahlte ihn, dann verließen sie den Laden um ihre Schulsachen zu kaufen.

„Argh, dieser Potter. Es ist jedes Mal dasselbe", murrte Lily und stapfte wutentbrannt die Straßen der Winkelgasse entlang.

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein bisschen arg fies warst?", fragte Sarah zaghaft. Sie wusste, wie leicht Lily an die Decke ging, wenn es um James Potter ging.

„Ja", pflichtete Mary ihr bei. „Ich weiß ja, dass er arrogant und so weiter ist, aber ich dachte du hättest dich mit Snape gezankt."

„Schon, aber trotzdem wäre er mir lieber als Potter", verteidigte sie sich. „Außerdem hat Potter das verdient. Er sollte endlich erwachsen werden und sich eine andere suchen."

Sarah zuckte mit den Schultern und die drei gingen weiter zu _Madam Malkins_. Jedoch flüsterte sie noch Mary zu: „Lily regt sich wegen nichts und wieder nichts auf." Dann lachte sie leise. „Naja, wie immer halt."

„Mensch Prongs, jetzt hör auf die ganze Zeit Trübsal zu blasen", jammerte Sirius. „Such dir halt endlich 'ne andere."

James schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, ich liebe nur Lily. Ich will niemand anderes."

Sirius setzt gerade wieder an, als Remus sie unterbrach. „Wie weit seit ihr mit der Karte?", versuchte er James auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Tatsächlich hellte sich James Gesicht auf. „Gut, wir sind fast fertig. Wir sind schon bis zum vierten Stock gekommen. Da Padfoot jetzt den ganzen Sommer bei mir ist, können wir die Karte vollend fertig zeichnen."

Verwirrt schaute Remus den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Warum ist Padfoot den ganzen restlichen Sommer bei dir? Haben seine Eltern nichts dagegen?"

„Ach, haben wir das nicht erzählt?", fragte Sirius verwundert. Remus und Peter schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. „Ich bin von Zuhause weggelaufen", verkündete er. Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit, immerhin hatte er sich endlich gänzlich von seiner Familie abgewandt, allerdings bemerkte Remus auch einen leicht schmerzhaften Unterton.

„Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sirius Miene verfinsterte sich. „Nein, darfst du nicht!", fuhr er ihn an und Remus zuckte zusammen.

„'Tschuldigung, ich wusste ja nicht, dass es so…", fing er an, wurde aber vom Sirius unterbrochen.

„Das geht euch nichts an, das ist meine Sache. Haltet euch da raus."

„Was soll das? Ich habe doch nur gefragt. Was auch immer passiert ist, ich bin nicht Schuld, also hör auf mich so anzuschnauzen", verteidigte er sich. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was so schlimm ist, dass du es uns nicht sagen kannst. Wir sind deine Freunde." _Vertraust du uns etwa nicht? _Remus hatte es nicht ausgesprochen, aber James hatte es gehört.

Sirius anscheinend auch, denn er erwiderte: „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, aber das sind familiäre Probleme und die gehen euch nichts an."

Remus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Seit wann interessiert dich deine Familie. Du sagst doch immer, dass alle aus deiner Familie schlecht wären."

Sirius schaute ihn sauer an und setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber da mischte sich James ein. „Jetzt hört auf damit. Sirius, ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist, aber hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als dich mit Moony zu streiten?", rief er angriffslustig.

Sirius schnaubte, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand zwischen den anderen Menschen.

Irritiert wollte James ihm hinterher eilen, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn, Prongs. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen."

James wäre ihm trotzdem lieber hinterherlaufen, er fühlte sich schlecht, da er ihn so angeschrieen hatte, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück.

„Keine Sorge, er –" Was auch immer Remus sagen wollte, ging in einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall unter.


	3. Angriff auf die Winkelgasse

momentan schreibe ich ja am 13. Kapitel und es wird wohl noch ein bisschen dauern, bis ich die Geschichte fertig habe, aber ich wollte euch nicht ewig warten lassen, deshalb habe ich hier das zweite Kapitel für euch

lg, euer Shadow-Girl

* * *

Der Boden zitterte und die Fenster des Ladens hinter den dreien zerbrachen. Die Glasscherben flogen in alle Richtungen und streiften James, Remus und Peter.

„TODESSER!", schrie jemand. „SCHNELL, HOLT DIE AUROREN!"

„T-Todesser?", stotterte Peter. Er saß auf dem Boden und begutachtete die Stellen, an denen ihn die Glasscherben getroffen haben. Die meisten Splitter hatten ihn zum Glück nur gestreift. Auch James und Remus sahen sich ihre Wunden an und konnten erleichtert feststellen, dass es nicht allzu schlimm war.

Plötzlich schoss ein roter Strahl knapp neben James' rechtem Ohr vorbei und traf eine ältere Hexe, die ein paar Meter neben ihnen stand. Sie sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

„RENNT!"´, brüllte James, als er die schwarzen Gestalten aus dem Laden kommen sah. Er schleuderte schnell noch einen Ganzkörperklammer zu den Todessern und hechtete dann seinen Freunden hinterher.

„Stupor!", rief ein Todesser und der rote Strahl verfehlte Remus nur knapp.

Die drei Jungs achteten nicht arg darauf, was hinter ihnen passierte, sonder liefen weiter, bis sie ihre Verfolger abgehängt hatten und in eine Nebenstraße einbogen um zu verschnauften.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", japste Peter und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab.

„Wir müssen warten, bis die Auroren kommen", erklärte Remus.

„Das ist doch doof, wenn wir uns verstecken und warten, bis sie kommen. Wir könnten doch selber versuchen, die Todesser zu verfluchen", schlug James vor.

Entsetzt schaute Remus seinen Freund an. „Das meinst du nicht ernst, Prongs! Das da draußen sind Todesser! Die würden nicht lange fackeln und dir einen Todesfluch aufhalsen."

„Eben", beharrte James. „Wir können doch nicht abwarten, während andere sterben."

„I-Ich finde, wir-wir sollten wirklich hier in Sicherheit bleiben", meldet sich Peter zu Wort. „Außerdem sind Moony und ich nicht so gut im Duellieren. Du und Padfoot, ihr seid –"

„Padfoot!", unterbrach James Peter entsetzt. „Er ist irgendwo da draußen und duelliert sich bestimmt gerade mit einem Todesser." Er schnaubte. „Vielleicht sogar mit einem seiner Verwandten."

„Du bringst dich nur selbst in Gefahr", warnte Remus ihn. „Pad kann auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Lieber sterbe ich in dem Versuch meine Freunde zu retten, als dass ich mich verkriech und nichts mache."

Remus seufzte. „Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann komm ich mit und gebe dir Rückendeckung."

Diesmal nickte James und dann wandte er sich zu Peter. „Du bleibst hier und passt auf dich auf Wormy, okay?" Mit diesen Worten gingen die beiden wieder auf die Hauptstraße.

„Hoffentlich finden sie Padfoot und kommen unbeschadet wieder", flüsterte Peter.

Als James auf der Hauptstraße stand, wurde er auch prompt von einem Ganzkörperklammer erwischt. Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich und er fiel wie ein Brett auf den Boden.

„Finite", sagte Remus und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Sofort löste sich der Zauber und James stand auf. „Das nächste Mal solltest du besser aufpassen und nicht blindlings in einen Kampf rennen, Prongs."

„Danke", sagte er knapp. Erneut ging ein Fluch in seine Richtung, aber dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet und rief: „Protego!" Der Fluch prallte am Schutzschild ab und ging zurück auf den Todesser, der ihn benutzt hatte.

Auf einmal kamen fünf weitere Todesser.

„Stupor!", schrie James und traf einen der Todesser. Daraufhin versuchte er den Fluch ein weiteres Mal, aber der Todesser hatte es kommen sehen und benutzte einen Schildzauber. James duckte sich weg und auch Remus konnte gerade so ausweichen.

„Ich hab eine Idee!", rief Remus. „Confringo!" Es gab eine Explosion auf der Straße und die Todesser verschwanden aus dem Sichtfeld der beiden.

„Los, wir müssen weiter", sagte Remus und packte James an der Schulter.

„Und wohin?", gab der Schwarzhaarige zurück.

Remus dachte nach. In welche Richtung war Sirius gegangen? „Da lang", sagte er dann und zeigte nach rechts.

James nickte und die beiden hasteten los, da gerade ein weiterer Fluch an ihnen vorbei schoss.

Doch schon an der nächsten Ecke wartete eine Person auf sie.

„Hey, da hinten ist jemand!", sagte Remus und deutete auf die Person. „Vielleicht hat er ja Sirius gesehen."

Als sie jedoch näher kamen und die Person besser sahen, blieben sie stehen. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann mit schwarzem Umhang und einer Maske. Ein Todesser.

„Na sieh mal einer an", sagte der Mann, dessen Stimme den zwei Jungs bekannt vorkam. „Potter und Lupin spielen Helden und legen sich mit den Todessern an. Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, dass ihr eine Chance gegen uns habt?"

„Malfoy", knurrte James, der die Stimme erkannt hatte. „Lass uns durch, wir haben keine Lust uns mit dir herumzuschlagen."

Malfoy lachte höhnisch. „Ihr habt hier nichts zu sagen", stellte er klar. „Stupor!"

James wich dem Fluch aus und schleuderte einen Lähmfluch zurück. Malfoy wehrte mit einem Schildzauber ab.

„Impedimenta!", rief James, aber Malfoy wich aus.

„Stupor!", rief Malfoy erneut und benutze gleich darauf einen Beinklammerfluch.

James konnte dem ersten Fluch ausweichen, aber der zweite flog direkt auf ihn zu. Remus reagiert schnell und rief: „Protego!"

„Rictusempra!" Malfoy konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, wurde nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert und rutschte daran herunter.

„Na warte!", zischte er, rappelte sich wieder auf und rief: „Crucio!"

James stand mit weit geöffneten Augen da und rührte sich nicht. Er wurde von dem Fluch getroffen und schrie auf.

Remus war ebenfalls entsetzt und wusste nicht, was er gegen einen unverzeihlichen Fluch tun sollte. Verzweifelt schaute er zu James, der sich vor lauter Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte. Dann nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr.

Malfoy wurde von einem Ganzkörperklammer erwischt und der Fluch löste sich von James, der keuchend auf dem Boden sitzen blieb.

Remus erkannte nun die Auroren, die zu Malfoy gingen um ihn festzunehmen, aber da rief jemand „Finite", der Fluch löste sich von Malfoy und er disapparierte.

„Mist!", fluchte einer der Auroren, der sich als Richard Potter, James' Dad entpuppte und ging zu James. „Alles in Ordnung?"

James nickte und richtete sich auf. „Keine Sorge, ich bin hart im nehmen", versicherte er.

Bevor Richard noch etwas sagen konnte, trat Moody zu den zwei Jungen und polterte: „SEID IHR VÖLLIG VERRÜCKT? WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIN EINFACH HIER HERUMZURENNEN UND EUCH ZU DUELLIEREN? IHR HÄTTET DAS DEN AUROREN ÜBERLASSEN SOLLEN!"

Remus wich einen Schritt zurück, während James antwortete: „Wir haben Sirius gesucht."

Richard schaute sich um. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, er ist weg. Wo ist er?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wir haben uns sozusagen gestritten und dann ist er gegangen. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er sich nur abreagiert und dann wieder kommt. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir kurz darauf von Todessern angegriffen werden."

Richard nickte verstehend. „Schon klar. Ihr geht jetzt besser nach Hause, die Auroren erledigen den Rest." Er nahm Remus am Arm und apparierte.

„Mr. Moody!", hörte James eine Stimme und er sah Fabian Prewett die Straße entlang hechten. „Mr. Moody, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten." Er blieb vor Moody stehen und verschnaufte.

„Was ist passiert? Irgendwelche Tote?", fragte Moody barsch.

In dem Moment kam Richard wieder. „Los komm James." Er nahm seinen Sohn ebenfalls am Arm. „Nicht das ich wüsste, aber anscheinend wurden ein paar Personen entführt, unter ihnen…", hörte James noch, bevor sich sein Magen zusammenzog und sie apparierten.

„James!", rief Claire und umarmte ihren Sohn. „Ein Glück ist dir nichts passiert."

„Mum-keine-Luft", keuchte James und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

Claire ließ von ihm ab und wandte sich ihrem Mann zu. „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Winkelgasse wurde angegriffen. Genaueres können dir Remus und James sagen. Ich muss noch mal kurz zurück und nachsehen, irgendetwas scheint passiert zu sein", erklärte er und verabschiedete sich.

Nachdem er wieder verschwunden war wandte sich Claire zu den beiden Jungs. „Jetzt erzählt mal was passiert ist."

Die drei setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und James und Remus erzählten von ihren Streit mit Sirius, wie er abgehauen ist, dann der Angriff der Todesser und ihr Duell mit Malfoy.

„Wegen Sirius müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, er kommt schon wieder, immerhin wohnt er jetzt auch hier. Allerdings hätte eure Aktion mächtig schief gehen können, ihr hättet das Duellieren den Auroren überlassen sollen", tadelte sie, dann meinte sie mit weicher Stimme: „Zum Glück ist euch nichts passiert."

Plötzlich knurrte es und James grinste verlegen. „Kannst du uns was zu Essen machen, Mum? Ich hab riesen Hunger."

Claire schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche.

Remus wandte sich zu James. „Wir kommt es jetzt eigentlich dazu, dass Padfoot bei euch wohnt? Was ist mit seinen Eltern?"

James seufzte. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung. Vor ein paar Tagen stand er einfach vor der Tür."

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°Flashback+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

James saß in seinem Zimmer und schrieb gerade einen Brief an Sirius. Er wusste, dass dieser es ohne seine Briefe nicht lange dort aushielt. Seine Eltern waren ausgegangen und er war somit alleine Zuhause.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Verwundert stand James auf. Wer wollte denn um diese Uhrzeit noch zu ihm? Er faltete den Brief zusammen und gab ihn seiner Eule.

Gedankenverloren stieg er die Treppe runter, als es wieder klopfte, dieses Mal energischer.

„Ich komme ja schon!", maulte er und sprang die letzten paar Stufen herunter, dann öffnete er die Tür.

Draußen stand ein ca. 16-jähriger Junge mit einem schwarzem Umhang und ebenso schwarzem Haar. Die Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten es. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und seine Schultern hingen schlaff herunter.

„James", flüsterte er und kippte dann direkt in James Arme.

„Sirius!", rief James, als er den Jungen erkannt hatte. Schnell heilt er ihn fest, damit er nicht auf den Boden fiel. Auf einmal fielen ihm einiger Verletzungen an ihm auf.

Mühsam hievte James seinen Freund ins Wohnzimmer und legte ihn behutsam auf die Couch. Prüfend betrachtete er ihn und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er entschied sich, als erstes Mal nachzusehen, wie schlimm die Wunden des 16-jährigen waren.

Vorsichtig besah er sich die Arme und Beine und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er dort nur ein paar Prellungen hatte. Sein Gesicht sah da schon schlimmer aus. Sirius Gesicht war übersäht von Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken. Er hatte außerdem eine übel blutende Wunde an der Schläfe und seine Hand stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel ab.

Ratlos schaute James sich um. Was sollte er jetzt machen?

In dem Moment hörte er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. ‚Das sind bestimmt Mum und Dad', dachte sich James und betet, dass er Recht hatte, denn seine Mutter war Heilerin und wusste besser was sie zu tun hatte.

Er ging wieder in den Flur und tatsächlich standen Claire und Richard Potter dort. Bevor Claire ihren Sohn begrüßen konnte, hatte dieser sie bereits in Richtung Wohnzimmer gezogen.

„Mum, du musst mir dringend helfen", sagte er und seine Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt. „Sirius ist –"

„Was, bei Merlin?", keuchte Claire als sie Sirius sah. „Warum ist Sirius hier? Was ist passiert?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung was passiert ist. Er stand vorhin vor der Tür und als ich aufgemacht hab, ist er ohnmächtig geworden. Er ist ziemlich schwer verletzt", erzählte er und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte Angst um Sirius.

Claire beugte sich über den bewusstlosen Jungen und begutachtete ihn. Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf. „Ich hole ein paar Tränke, ihr bringt ihn so lange ins Gästezimmer." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und James und sein Vater brachten Sirius ins Gästezimmer nebenan.

„Und du hast auch keine Vermutung, wie das passiert sein könnte?", fragte Richard.

James dachte nach. „Ich weiß nichts, aber ich vermute, dass es etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun hat."

„Hat er nichts erwähnt, in euren Briefen oder als er hier ankam", hakte Richard nach.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. In seinen Briefen hat er meist nur das übliche geschrieben, dass er seine Familie hassten würde und so weiter, und als ich die Tür geöffnet habe, hat er nur meinen Namen gesagt und ist dann ohnmächtig geworden."

Richard nickte und beließ es dabei denn eben kam Claire wieder rein mit einigen Phiolen in den Händen und versorgte Sirius.

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°Flashback Ende+°+°+°+°+°+°+°

„So in etwa war das", endete James. „Am nächsten Tag war er dann wieder wach, aber er hat geschwiegen wie ein Grab. Er wollte partout nicht sagen, was passiert ist."

„Irgendwann haben wir dann natürlich auch aufgehört zu fragen", sagte Claire, die gerade wieder mit ein paar Sandwiches hereinkam. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er es uns nicht gesagt hat."

„Danke Mrs. Potter", sagte Remus und nahm sich ein Sandwich.

„Nenn mich nicht Mrs. Potter", tadelte sie ihn. „nenn mich Claire, sonst fühl ich mich so alt." Sie lachte.

„Hoffentlich ist Sirius nicht wieder bei seinen Eltern gelandet", sagte James besorgt und griff nach einem Sandwich. „Wer weiß, vielleicht war unter den Todesser irgendjemand von seiner Familie oder auch Malfoy und hat ihn wieder nach Hause geschleppt."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bald wiederkommt", versuchte Claire die beiden aufzumuntern.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Verdammt, wo bleibt Richard denn? Er wollte doch nur kurz nachsehen."

Wie auf Kommando hörten sie ein ‚Plopp' und James Dad kam in den Raum. „Sorry, ich musste noch etwas länger bleiben." Er blickte James besorgt an.

„Was ist denn passiert? Ist irgendjemand tot?", fragte Claire bestürzt. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Mann. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mir geht es gut und Tote gibt es keine", versicherte er. „Allerdings wurden ein paar Leute von den Todessern entführt. Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher, aber es sind wahrscheinlich mindestens sieben Personen."

„Das ist schrecklich", meinte Remus. „Wissen sie auch schon wer?"

„Bis jetzt sind wir uns nur bei zwei sicher: Nicolas O'Connor, sein Vater ist der reichste Mann in ganz Irland und Janina White."

„Janina White, die Tochter unseres Zaubereiministers?", fragte James und sein Dad nickte.

„Ja, wir vermuten, dass die meisten der Entführten, Personen mit reichen oder berühmten Verwandten sind und die Todesser sie für Erpressungen benutzen wollen."

„Da ist doch noch mehr", vermutete Claire. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl."

Richard seufzte. „Es ist zwar noch nicht bestätigt, aber anscheinend gehört auch Sirius zu den entführten Personen."


End file.
